


Seniors Get Together

by lamergirl



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Multi, Pining, alot of gay, and alot of it, couples getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: This is a companion fic for my group chat fic Seniors. It contains 3 different scenes as depicted in the April chapter. While you don't really need to read the fic in order to understand these(except maybe the bozari one), you still should.





	1. Shamien

**Author's Note:**

> So... I did a thing :)  
> (this one is the shortest of the three because the most of this one was in the actual fic. They get longer as the detail in the fic gets less)

To say that Damien was nervous was a huge understatement. He had been planning this for 3 weeks now and it was too late to back down now. He had taken a full week to plan out the letter that was now sitting on top of Shane’s suitcase. Damien had planned on sitting in the Livingroom and asking Shane to get something from the room, so he could discover the letter on his own, but the moment Sohinki, Courtney, and Wes asked if he wanted to come with them to the store he had jumped on the opportunity.

He had had a conversation with Boze earlier in the week that had put him more at ease, but now that the letter was sitting out in the open waiting for Shane to find it his nerves were tripled. The walk along the beach at night did not distract him as he hoped. He found himself going over scenarios in his head of what could be going on in the house right now.

“Damien???” Courtney said, snapping him back to reality, he turned his head back to the group and they were all looking at him, “Were you listening?”

“What’s up?” He asked, bringing himself back to the moment.

“Everything ok?” Wes asked

“Yeah, I was just thinking of some school stuff, what did I miss?”

As they reached the store Damien finally received the dreaded message from Boze, it read ‘he said he was gonna get something from his room and hasn’t been back in 5 minutes. I think he’s reading it.’ He quickly typed out thanks and shoved his phone in his pocket, trying to focus more on the expensive souvenirs in the area he was standing in. He totally didn’t obsess over what could be going through Shane’s mind right now.

When his phone dinged, he pulled out his phone too quickly. He had gotten a single text from Shane. ‘Is this some kind of prank?’

Damien took a deep breath before opening his phone. He talked with Shane for a while, the rest of his group taking their time in the shop. Damien was overjoyed to find out that Shane liked him as well. No more than 10 minutes ago, he had wanted to be as far away from Shane as possible, now he wanted nothing more than to be there.

Damien walked over to where Courtney, Sohinki, and Wes, were waiting on line, “hey guys I’m gonna head back,” he said quickly and started to walk away from him as he finished.

“wait,” Courtney said as the group finally made it to the counter and started unloading the beers and snacks from their arms, “we will be ready in a sec, wait for us.”

It felt like torture waiting for everyone to ring up all of the stuff and then grab the bags. Damien grabbed a bag to help and led the group he did his best to not run ahead of the group, but he was clearly a few feet ahead of everyone. As soon as he got to the door he practically threw open the door and dumped the bag he was holding on the coffee table and allowed the drunk friends around the table to start going through the bags.

“Hey, where’s Shane?” Damien said quickly. He heard several voices say in his room and he said a quick, ‘thanks’ before half running down the hall to the room the two of them shared. It was at that moment he stopped to take a breath. The moment he had wanted for so long was waiting for him beyond that door.

Before he could reach for the nob Shane opened the door, a little surprised both of them were at a loss for a moment. “I thought I heard your voice…- “

Damien didn’t wait for Shane to finish his sentence. Suddenly they were kissing right in the hallway, Shane's hands on his hips and his hands around Shane’s neck.

Before long, they shuffled into the bedroom and closed the door.


	2. Laserhinki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lasercorn and sohinki get together

Sohinki had kept his crush to himself completely. Hadn’t told any of his friends even once. It's not that he couldn’t trust them, or didn’t think they could help him, he was just mostly in denial the whole time. Having a crush on his best friend isn’t exactly the best thing to have, especially when you realize it just before he has a massive break up. The closest he came, to telling anyone, was when he was super drunk, and he kissed Lasercorn at 1 in the morning in the apartment they shared. When Corn had kissed back for a moment it had been amazing till he pulled away with a look of, what the fuck had just happened. When Sohinki had woken up the next morning with a killer hangover, way too early, he was so freaked out about what he had done that he grabbed his stuff and quickly went to the library on campus to avoid the conversation that was probably gonna happen.

When Lasercorn texted him and pulled out the fact that Mari had told him about the only other time he had ever gotten so drunk, Sohinki was floored. He couldn’t believe how quickly Mari had figured it out and how quickly Lasercorn had told someone. Once he had convinced Lasercorn to give the conversation a rest he happily slipped back into denial mode, hoping that he would never get that text from Mari asking about the kiss.

When a month passed, and he really never got that text, he found himself mildly disappointed. As much as he didn’t want to have that conversation, it would have been nice to have someone who knew. He was aware that he could tell someone, but it still wasn’t something he was comfortable with saying out loud.

Now they were going on a spring break trip with the group, where he would be sharing a room with Lasercorn and prepared himself for the torture. Ever since the kiss, Sohinki wanted nothing more than to press the slightly taller man against the wall and kiss him again, and again. And probably again. He wondered if he would ever get the courage to tell him. The idea that this weekend was the perfect opportunity definitely passed through his mind, but there was no way he would be able to go through with it. Every time he thought about it, he nearly had an anxiety attack. Lasercorn was so hard to read, he had no way of knowing if that conversation would go anywhere near his favor.

So, as he loaded his and Lasercorn’s suitcases into the back of his car, he resigned himself to trying his best to enjoy the week, and not think about it too much. And he mostly succeeded with that. Being surrounded by his annoying group of nerds again was nice and the group had so much fun together. He only thought of it in the early hours of the morning, as they were both trying to get some sleep before the group’s activities the next day. Both of them on opposite sides of the large bed they were sharing, laying quietly in the dark.

It wasn’t until the last night of their trip that things went a little crazy.

Sohinki had just come back from a quick trip to the store that, Damien seemed in a rush to come back from. A few people started up an Uno game and Sohinki joined for a little while. At one point he texted Lasercorn to ask him if he wanted to play but he never got a response, so he left him alone. After losing a few games and then watching a few more, Sohinki good-naturedly ducked out before the next game to go see what was going on with Lasercorn, who hadn’t been seen out of his room in a while.

It was almost 11 pm, so the idea that he was sleeping did cross his mind, but no one had really been going to bed till at least 1 am the entire trip. Sohinki just wanted to make sure he was ok. When he entered the room, he saw Lasercorn on his back on his side of the bed, eyes open, just sort of staring at the ceiling. Worried that something was wrong, Sohinki closed the door behind him before going to sit on his own side of the bed. “everything ok?” he asked tentatively.

Lasercorn, who didn’t do so much as look up at Sohinki in greeting when he entered the room, suddenly sat up, with an exasperated look on his face and faced Sohinki, “Goddammit!  do you like me or not?!” he finally burst out after a beat.

Sohinki is a little more than surprised and just sort of stutters out a very confused “what?” in response which only seems to set Lasercorn off who stands up and starts pacing in front of the bed as he continues.

“First you kissed me, and I was like ‘holy crap he likes me’, but then we had that conversation afterward and though I wasn’t totally convinced I was a lot less sure.” Lasercorn started, not making eye contact with Sohinki but sort of staring at his hands that were talking just as much as his mouth was, “ever since then, I’ve been trying to pinpoint if you actually like me or not. One minute you’ll do something sweet in a little more than friendly way but then a moment later you’ll say, ‘what are best friends for’ or something else that brings me back to being just as confused.” Lasercorn finally stops and faces Sohinki, on his side of the bed, finally looking at him, “I am probably the most oblivious person in the world. People have to spell things out for me all the time because I just don’t get it. So, it could be very obvious that you like me, or that you don’t like me, but I can’t tell which because I’m actually stupid.” Finally, Lasercorn sits down next to him, and rests his head in his hands, his arms being supported by his legs, seemingly defeated, “so please just spell it out for me.”

Sohinki was not at all prepared for that onslaught of information Corn had just dumped on him, at the sudden silence, Sohinki found himself floundering for the right words to say. Did he just tell him? Did he lie? Did he ask more questions? After a moment too long, he finally settled on the last one. “What, made you ask me this now?”

Corn sat up and looked right into Sohinki’s eyes. “do I need to spell it out for you?” He asked and Sohinki couldn’t see a single hint of humor or sarcasm in his eyes.

Before Sohinki knew what was going on, he was leaning in to kiss him.

Before Lasercorn could think about it, he was kissing back.

Before either of them could think about anything other than how amazing this was, they were full on making out. Sohinki was on his back with Lasercorn straddling his lap. They were completely engrossed in their own activities when suddenly a loud knock startled them both. Before Sohinki could protest, Lasercorn had managed to gracefully roll off Sohinki and on to his side off the bed in time for Boze to open the door without waiting for a response. Both men did their best to regulate their breathing as Boze leaned on the open door frame, “Why did you guys go to bed so early? You missed a super competitive Uno game, where Ian almost threw the table at Anthony. It was great” Boze said smiling from her spot leaning on the open door. She had clearly been drinking which it seemed would work in their favor.

“We were just talking about stuff and chilling” Sohinki answered, sounding mostly normal if not a little breathless.

“Laaaaaameeeeee” Boze whined before perking up, “hey a bunch of us are gonna go take a midnight dip for our last night here, you guys should get on your suits and come!” Boze exclaimed, explaining why she had shown up to their door in a bikini.

“I think we are gonna call it a night,” Lasercorn said, sounding more put together.

“Yeah, we’re both kind of tired” Sohinki finished.

Boze frowned, “well fine grandpas, we’re gonna go have some fun while you sleep the night away.” Boze taunted as she closed the door behind herself and made her way down the hallway. Sohinki almost wanted to follow after her, but they could always swim another time, he needed to stay there and figure this out.

They waited a moment till they couldn’t hear her footsteps anymore before looking at each other sighing simultaneously and chuckling a little bit about the absurdity of it all. They both felt like teenagers hiding from their parents.

They both laid there for a moment in comfortable silence before Sohinki finally spoke up, “So, did I spell it out clearly enough?” there was laughter in his voice and Lasercorn wanted nothing more than to kiss him and make him shut up.

So, he did.


	3. Bozeari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boze and Mari almost get together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this one get sad.

Boze had made a promise to herself before this trip: she wasn’t going to think about Mari in any way other than her friend so that she could just focus on enjoying the week with her friends. And it worked, for the most part. She spent the week getting high, getting drunk and getting down (any time she used this phrase at least 3 different objects from different parts of the room she was in were thrown at her).

It wasn’t hard to lose herself in the fun going on around her. They spent the week on the beach, in the pool, did a little shopping and enjoying each other’s company.

The only hard part really, was watching the couples around her.

Keith and Noah had no problem’s kissing in the sand together or making out in the kitchen or humping in the Livingroom (of course Boze is always the one to walk into this stuff).

Ian and Anthony were more lowkey, though watching them exchange a kiss wasn’t uncommon, they tended to do anything else in their room late at night with the door locked.  

Even Wes was hard to be around. Sure, his girlfriend wasn’t there and was also a secret, but you notice a lot when you’re looking for it. The way his whole mood would brighten after getting a text or talking on the phone with her. How when she passed his room at night she could hear him laughing with her over facetime.

The one that was hardest to watch was Joven and Kate. The two of them were not very fond of PDA, so they didn’t kiss much at all while with the group, but it was the little things, like the way she would tenderly stroke his face while pushing his hair out of his eyes, or how he would lace his fingers in hers under the table at dinner, or even the way they looked at each other, like they had won the lottery. Ignoring her feelings were hardest when she noticed things like that because that was what she wanted with Mari.

She hadn’t been lying when she had told Damien she had no plans to ever tell Mari. She was well aware that it would never be the right time. Whether Mari was dating someone, or in the aftermath of a terrible break-up, mentally unstable or on the road to recovery, it was never going to be the right time because that was just the hand Boze was used to being dealt.

…

The last night was going great. There were some competitive games going on, but ultimately, the group that was still out of their rooms and up and about, all decided to go for a midnight swim in the pool. For Boze’s sake, it’s important to note that she was very drunk. She had thrown on her bikini and joined the group, sitting on the stairs on the shallow side as her friends who could swim, splashed around. She was having a good time, enjoying the night sky, laughing at her friends, doing her best to let the vacation enjoyment last right up until they left the next day.

They had been in the water for at least 45 minutes, though Boze at that moment wasn’t reliant enough to accurately gauge the time when it happened. Mari had called her name and asked her to look so she had all of Boze’s attention. Boze watched as her friend gracefully slid down to do a handstand before summer salting back up to the surface. It was a beautiful sight. When Mari surfaced and flipped her hair back she smiled at Boze. And that smile was the last straw. Boze was too drunk and in love for this shit.

So as not to cause too much confusion she told Mari how great her flip thing was before announcing she was going to bed. She ignored the splashing and "lame"s coming from the group as she carefully stood up and promptly nearly pitched forward into the water. She was grabbed by Wes, who led her, with his strong arms, to the door of the house before letting go and telling her goodnight. Before she walked in she spared one glance back at Mari, who was right where she had left her, standing in the pool, with a look on her face that told Boze that Mari knew something was up.

Boze trudged on through the house, using random furniture to keep her upright as she grabbed her toiletries and headed toward one of the bathrooms. While taking a shower probably wasn’t the safest idea, but Boze was not about to crawl into the bed covered in chlorine.

 She took a quick shower and threw on the shorts and shirt she had brought to sleep in before grabbing her things and heading into her shared room. Surprisingly Mari was sitting on their bed, already changed and presumably showered (maybe she had not been as quick as she previously thought). “Hey, how come you came in?” Boze said casually as she walked around Mari to put her stuff in her suitcase.

“I was tired too, I left not long after you,” Mari responded. She typed something out on her phone that she had been typing on since Boze had walked in before putting it down beside her and looking up at Boze.

“Everyone else still out there?” Boze asked casually as she closed her suitcase and slid into bed under the covers on her side.

Mari positioned herself more toward Boze before answering, still sitting above the covers. “Wes came in too, said he promised he would facetime with someone tonight before bed. I don’t know about everyone else.” Mari said and Boze turned on her side, so they were facing each other.

“With his brother probably,” Boze said easily as Wes had told her to say every time he facetimed Isabelle.

Mari nodded, looking contemplatively past Boze, “everything’s ok, right? You just seemed a little out of it when you left the pool.”

“Yeah, I’m just drunk. You can’t expect a normal expression on my face.” Boze said smoothly, her eyes tracing lines in the paint on the ceiling

It was clear Mari was going to continue so she waited and after a moment, Mari spoke, “Hey Boze…”

“Yeah?” Boze responded, turning her head to give Mari more attention.

“I know I’ve been super confusing, but…” Mari trailed off and Boze could practically see the gears turning in her head and she tried to figure out how to word it. “god this is so hard to say”

“what’s hard to say?” Boze asked and Mari just rolled her eyes, after a moment Boze decided that encouragement was needed. “whenever you have something hard to say, you have to think about the easiest way to get what you want across, and then just do it. No thinking, no stalling, just do it, do it, do-” and then suddenly Mari was kissing Boze.

Her alcohol fogged brain wouldn’t let her over think it and right away she was kissing back. When they stopped to take a breath Boze spoke, “did you do that to shut me up or cause you're trying to tell me you like me?”

“both”

 

~ The Next Morning ~

 

Boze woke up with a headache but a memory of an amazing night. She lazily reached over to cuddle with her bedmate but, opened her eyes when the bed next to her was empty. She looked around the room, rubbing her eyes as she adjusted to the dim light coming through the blinds that were still shut. After a moment she saw Mari sitting in the corner of the room, some of her clothes neatly folded in her suitcase and the other ones in a pile next to her. She seemed to have abandoned folding her clothes and her head was resting on her knees, her arms wrapped around her head.

“Hey,” she said moving toward the end of the bed, so she would be a little closer to Mari. Mari stiffened but didn’t look up, “are you ok?” Boze asked softly.

Mari then looked up and quickly wiped a few tears from her cheeks, “no.” She finally replied, and Boze waited for her to continue. It took her a moment, but she did. “I’m such an asshole!” Mari kept going before Boze could interrupt, “It’s been so long that I should be ready! I thought I was ready… I shouldn’t have said or done anything unless I was sure I was ready. I don’t know what’s wrong with me…”

Boze’s heart dropped further and further as Mari continued. This was why she hadn’t told Mari. This was exactly why she had ignored Damien’s insistence. She had been under the impression that Mari had finally made the decision for Boze and she had been ecstatic. But now…

At first, she didn’t know what to say but decided that that moment wasn’t for her. She slid off the bed and sat on the floor next to Mari. Mari’s head was back on her knee’s and Boze heard her sniffle a little to herself, but she didn’t look up at Boze. “You’re not an asshole. You were head over heels for this guy and he up and left. It hurts a lot. Even if you start liking someone else It’s not going to erase that pain”

She put her arm around Mari’s shoulder as she continued, and Mari melted into Boze’s side, her head turning to rest on the other girls’ shoulder, “There’s no time limit on getting better, there’s no rush to be completely healed. Don’t jump the gun just because you know I like you, or you want to tell everyone your better. You’re not better, and you can’t get better if you beat yourself up like this. You have to take your time.”

“but… what about you? You can’t lie and say I didn’t hurt you. You even said it yourself that you like me.” Mari’s voice sounded like a small scared child, the tears not quite gone but not quite still there, reminding Boze why this moment was for Mari. “The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you.” Mari’s voice cracked on the last word, and it took Boze a moment before she could respond.

She could’ve said that Mari did her hurt her. She could’ve said that she doesn’t think she could take any more of Mari hurting her. She could’ve said that she wasn’t sure if anyone could hurt her as much. But of course, she didn’t.

“I’ll be fine. I’m a big girl. Your mental health is so much more important to me.” Boze said softly, her voice dripping with sincerity and her eyes a little watery.

They stayed there quiet for a moment. Silently holding each other. After a long moment, Mari spoke softly again, “I love you Boze”

Boze ignored the pang in her heart and held Mari a little tighter, “I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, any comments at all absolutely give me the motivation to write. So whether you have nothing new to say except that you love a new chapter, or you have some criticism, or you have a suggestion, please let me know! Your involvement means the world to me!


End file.
